Matchmaker
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: AU; the teenage Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa realise the downside of having arrnaged pureblood marriages. Song is 'Matchmaker' from 'Fiddler on the Roof'


**AN: I know it's been done before. There are hundreds of these but I wanted to have one of my own too. First off it's the three Black sisters with the classic 'Matchmaker' song from **_**Fiddler on the Roof. **_

The three Black sisters were lounging in the drawing room. Sixteen year old Bellatrix was drumming her fingers on the table. Fourteen year old Andromeda was reading. Twelve year old Narcissa was fixing her already perfect blonde hair.

"Bellatrix, we need to speak to you." Their father said from the doorway.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked in a bored voice.

"We have decided who you will marry." Their mother answered. Bellatrix looked up sharply.

"Who?" she asked.

"One of the Lestrange's." Her father answered.

"Alright, that family's good enough." Bellatrix shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be encouraging us to marry people we love?" Andromeda asked her parents.

"You've been reading too many romance novels." Narcissa supplied, not taking her eyes from her mirror.

"It's none of your concern Andromeda. They are fine pure-blood boys after all." Her father snapped and they left.

Bellatrix scoffed. "You have no idea about the real world sister. The only way to keep our blood pure is to marry pure bloods. Love doesn't count for anything."

"I heard rumours that some of them are Death eaters." Narcissa commented.

"Oh how nice, a possible murderer for a husband. Mother and Father made a great choice there." Andromeda quipped sarcastically.

"Well, somebody has to arrange it so only the best family marry the Blacks. We're not blood-traitors." Bellatrix commented and smirked. "It'll be you next anyway."

"No way," Andromeda denied.

"Stop being a baby Andy. Mother and Father could arrange that you marry someone wonderful," Narcissa said.

"Someone interesting." Bellatrix added.

"And really rich." Narcissa continued.

"And ready to put Mudbloods in their place." Bellatrix finished and began singing. "_Mother and Father will make me a match. Find me a find. Catch me a catch. Mother and Father will look through their books. And make me a perfect match."_

Narcissa continued. _"Mother and Father, I'll bring the veil. You'll bring the groom, Slender and pale. Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, the envy of all I see."_

Bellatrix nodded at her sister. "_Oh Father, Make him of purest blood."_

_Narcissa continued. "For Mother, Make him rich as he could."_

They joined together for the next part. "_For me, well, I wouldn't holler If he were as handsome as anything. Mother and Father will make me a match. Find me a find. Catch me a catch. Night after night in the dark I'm alone. So find me match of my own."_

Andromeda had been listening with mild interest and scoffed at them as she set down her book. "Since when are you interested in your marriage, Cissa? I thought you had your eye on your reflection. And you're only twelve. And you Bellatrix, I know about your interest in that Voldemort guy."

"Well, why not? He's going to rid us of Mudbloods and blood-traitors." Bellatrix replied.

"And why shouldn't I already be looking for the best?" Narcissa added.

"You just believe all the stuff Mother and Father told you? Whoever they tell you to marry, you will?" Andromeda asked before smirking and jumping up. "Of course you will!"  
><em><br>"Bellatrix, oh Bellatrix. Have we made a match for you! He's handsome, he's young! Alright, he's 62. But he's a pure-blood man, a good catch, true? True. We promise you'll be happy. And even if you're not, there's more to life than that- Don't ask us what." _Andromeda sang to Bellatrix before turning to Narcissa.__

_"Narcissa, we've found him. Won't you be a lucky bride! He's handsome, he's tall. That is from side to side. But he's a nice man, a good catch, right? Right. You heard he has a temper and he'll beat you every night. But only when he's sober. So you'll alright."_

Andromeda paused and regarded her older sisters. "Do you see what you could be getting yourselves in for now? If you barely know them, how can you be sure you'll even vaguely like them? Marriage is for life you know."

Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at each other. They hadn't really considered the whole idea of a life-long marriage. The three of them looked at each other and began singing.

_"Mother and Father, you know that we're still very young. Please, take your time. Up to this minute, we misunderstood, that we would get stuck for good. Dear parents, see that he's gentle. Remember, you were both here before. It's not that we're sentimental. It's more like we're terrified! Mother and Father, plan us no plans. We're in no rush. Maybe we've learned. That by playing with matches, a girl can get burned. So, Bring us no ring. Groom us no groom. Find us no find. Catch us no catch. Unless they're a matchless match."_

**AN: What did you think? Any suggestions are appreciated.**


End file.
